Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 2 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 35 }{ 7 } $
Answer: $ = 8 \times 2 + 8 \times 5 $ $ = 16 + 8 \times 5 $ $ = 16 + 40 $ $ = 56 $